


Just What The Federation Orders (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(tune: Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick, Ian Dury and The Blockheads)<br/>By Joanne MacQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What The Federation Orders (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

In the deserts of planet Virn,  
And the ore mines 'round Altern,  
Through marsh and fern,  
Or ship off stern,  
Give them the lesson that they must learn.

Shoot them with that blaster, quick!  
Shoot them, shoot them!  
Squeeze that trigger, that's the trick.  
Shoot them! X 3  
Shoot them with your blaster, quick!  
Who knows where that sand will stick?  
Shoot them! X 3

In the jungles of Horizon,  
And the tunnels of Cephlon,  
Gan the strong,  
And Kerr Avon,  
Along with Cally of Auron

Shoot them with that blaster quick,  
Shoot them, shoot them!  
Do it, lest _you_ get the flick.  
Shoot them X 3  
Shoot them with your blaster quick!  
Any rebel, smart or thick.  
Shoot them! X 3

By the waters of Aristo,  
And the slave pits of Domo,  
Where'er they go,  
Be it fast or slow,  
These are the orders that we follow.

Shoot them with your blaster, quick!  
Shoot them, Shoot them!  
Failing that, hit with a brick!  
Shoot them! X 3  
Shoot them with your blaster, quick!  
Where's your gun, you lunatic?  
Shoot them! X 3


End file.
